Romancing The Stone
by Falling Angels
Summary: Kagome finds herself transported further back into the past than she would like. There, she stumbles across a series of events that help her better understand the enigmatic persona that is the Lord of the Western Lands. [SessXKag] R&R!
1. A Little Further

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or I would not have to take exams.

A/N: This is my first Inuyasha Fanfic, so no flames please and REVIEW!!

'…'are thoughts

"…" are words

**A Little Further**

Kagome bit her pencil tip as she struggled to figure out the tough algebraic question. 'I have no idea how to do it!' Sighing, she thought of all the days she had spent in the Sengoku Jidai instead of learning how to formulate equations in X and Y. 'It can't be helped.' She decided cheerily before shutting the algebra book softly.

"Kagome!" Her mother's voice could be heard above the din Souta was making, wailing about how he had gotten 99 instead of 100 for his mathematics paper. "Are you leaving yet? It's almost noon!"

"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled back, reaching for the Mathematics book, hesitating, then guiltily dumping a few of her favorite comics into the misshapen yellow bag instead. 'How can I live without them?' She fought the objections her conscience had raised.

Racing out of her room dragging the bag along behind her, she nonchalantly smacked Souta in mid-rant before coming to a halt in front of her mother.

"I've packed some luncheon and snacks for you and your friends." Mrs. Higurashi smiled fondly at her daughter, stuffing the food into the bag, along with some Ramen supplies for one ever hungry hanyou.

"Thanks Mum!" Kagome chirped, heaving the bag onto her shoulders. The weight proved too much and she teetered for a moment before almost falling flat on her back, whereupon her mother hurriedly righted her.

Kagome sheepishly unloaded some of the things she had packed to lessen the weight of the bag. 'I guess you'll have to go.' She told her comics sadly. 'I'll miss you!'

Making her way to the old well which allowed her passage through the eras, she stopped and waved to her family, who were gathered at the top of the steps leading down to the well.

"Bye Nee-san!" Souta waved.

Kagome smiled and raised her hand to say goodbye as well. "I promised to be back real soon! Don't deafen everyone with your whining!" She grinned, as Souta stuck out his tongue.

"Watch out for the demons, Kagome!" Her grandfather held up a stack of Spell Scrolls and was about to open his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Kagome hastily declining. Disappointed, he mumbled something about how she was not to come complaining to him if anything happened.

Shaking her head, Kagome finally bade goodbye to her mother, who was chuckling at her father's antics. "Keep safe, Kagome!" She waved.

"Don't worry about me, I will!"

With that, she heaved herself over the ledge of the well and was engulfed by the familiar swirling blue lights and soothing darkness the transition from her time to the Sengoku Jidai involved.

The next thing she knew, she was swathed in blinding sunlight… and being treated to Inuyasha's colorful knowledge of the curse language. "Piss off, bastard!"

Pulling herself out of the well, she was greeted with the happy sight of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru going at each other's throats. Or rather, Inuyasha going at Sesshoumaru's throat and Sesshoumaru preventing Inuyasha from getting at it. The Taiyoukai looked bored, blocking the strikes and attacks sent his way effortlessly.

Both the inuyoukai suddenly caught the presence of Kagome's scent and turned toward her.

"Kagome! You're late!" was the only form of civilized greeting she got from the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru, however, looked slightly…ever so slightly surprised. "Where did you come from, wench?" He puzzled over her sudden appearance.

'Both of them SO have to work on social etiquette,' Kagome fumed. "My name is not wench, and I happen to come from 500 years in the future, where, incidentally, people have much better manners." She glared at him.

His eyes narrowed. "Insolence."

'OOOPS.' Kagome backed away toward Inuyasha. 'Now you've done it, you stupid girl.' Before she could think or do anything more, Inuyasha had resumed his attack on Sesshoumaru. Seeing that the latter was probably going to unleash a powerful attack sooner or later that would cause her supply of bandages to run low again, Kagome took in a deep breath and said "Inuyasha, SIT!"

>CRASH

"Bitch." Inuyasha spat out a mouthful of dirt. "What was that for?!"

"Stop fighting!" Kagome scolded. "What are you two fighting for, anyway."

Neither could answer.

"He stuck his oversized head into the village, so-"

"I was only passing by." Sesshoumaru's voice was below freezing, making Kagome shiver slightly despite the warm glare of the sun.

Sheathing his sword, Sesshoumaru eyed his brother and Kagome with distaste. Turning to make his way into the woods, he was interrupted by, "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!"

'Shit.' He cringed inwardly, looking toward the sky for the owner of the voice. Sure enough, Rin, riding on Ah-Un, was heading towards the clearing where they were all standing in.

"A girl?" Kagome was taken aback with surprise.

Rin quickly slid off Ah-Un and ran towards the Taiyoukai. Kagome had extended her hand and was about to say "Don't!" when the sight of Rin clinging to Sesshoumaru's hakamas with a huge smile on her face stopped her short.

Inuyasha was gaping like a goldfish. "Wh-Wha-How…" He was at a loss for words, finally conceding to say. "You've turned into a big softy, Seshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru was discreetly trying to pry Rin off his hakamas, to retain his dignity. Upon hearing Inuyasha's comment, he growled, fixing Inuyasha with his golden gaze. Finally succeeding in making Rin let go, he whirled around without another word and disappeared into the dense underbrush surrounding the clearing, leaving Rin behind. Not in the least discouraged, she smiled brightly at the bewildered Kagome and Inuyasha before chasing after Sesshoumaru.

"Now what do you make of that?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she helped him up.

"I have no idea." He brushed dirt off his haori. "The Sesshoumaru I know would have killed her at first sight and decapitated her if she had touched him."

"Yeah. And yet he lets her stay by him." Kagome agreed as they headed towards Kaede's hut. 'I wish I could understand him better.' She caught herself there. 'Why? He's just a merciless demon.' Shaking it off, she suddenly realized the absence of her bag.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" She almost shrieked. Well, she did like the bag a lot.

"What?"

"My bag! It's gone!"

"Keh. Who cares? Go get a new one!"

"It has all the Ramen in it." Kagome worked her way around the hanyou, and sure enough…

"WHAT?! Let's go look for it!" He said anxiously, his manner a complete turn-about from before.

Smirking and shaking her head, Kagome and Inuyasha made their way back to the well. To her horror, her bag was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no!" She cried in dismay. "Where could it be? Did Sesshoumaru take it?" Immediately after she said that, she found herself consumed in a fit of giggles, picturing the Lord of the Western Lands stealing her bag. Inuyasha gave her a weird look that plainly said 'Is something wrong with you?'

"It must have fallen back down the well." Kagome decided. "I'll go check."

"I'll come with you." Inuyasha offered.

"Nah, you stay here. I'll be right back!" Kagome jumped into the well. Just as she was relaxing into the swirling lights, a searing heat on her chest made her yelp and yank the chain holding the Shikon shards away from her. Rubbing the tender spot, she realized that it had burned a mark on her chest, in the shape of a circle.

"What the hell?" Kagome groaned. The Shikon shards were glowing brightly, sending out sparks of pink light which merged with the usual blue of the transition, sending jagged streaks of pink lightning racing through the vortex. "What's going on?" The colors and lights faded away to nothing as she was deposited lightly on the ground.

Kagome looked up, expecting to see the familiar roof of the shrine. It was then that she realized she was not sitting at the bottom of the well. Nor was she in the shrine at home.

She was sitting in the exact same clearing she had left only moments ago, staring up at the dazzling blue sky.

'Where is this?' Kagome took in her surroundings. Everything here looked the same, but slightly different at the same time. 'Is the well malfunctioning or something?' Dismissing the worries carelessly, she turned around to climb into the well and get back to the future, only to be confronted with her greatest problem.

The bone-eater's well was not there.

This time Kagome started panicking. 'Oh My Shit.' She examined every inch of the ground where it was supposed to be, not finding a single trace of it. Giving up at last, she walked to the nearest tree and sat down, calming herself and forcing her brain to think. 'I'm stranded in god-knows-where, without any supplies, as well as with no way to get back.' She sighed. 'I am so dead.' Looking around again, she pondered on the situation. After thinking things through and analyzing all the facts, she finally concluded. 'I must be in the past. That explains why the well isn't here yet. Great. I try to get to the future and end up back in the past.' She gazed at the small glass bottle containing the Shikon shards. 'And it all has something to do with you.' She frowned at them.

Just then, a girl's voice drifted over to her. "Sesshoumaru! Stop!" Kagome, startled from her reverie, had only just realized whose name it was that had been called, before two figures burst out of the trees on the other side of the clearing. Kagome's eyes widened considerably at the sight of the taller of the two.

It was Sesshoumaru.

But not the Sesshoumaru that she knew. This one was much, much younger. He was barely out of childhood, she could see, carefree, without worries or concerns. He was dressed in the same fashion she had become so accustomed to, excluding the bone- armour and the pelt of soft fur he always had slung across his shoulder.

Turning her attention to the other person, she saw it was a girl. She was beautiful, with jet-black hair flowing over her slender shoulders to her waist. She was wearing a light blue kimono and a deep sea-blue obi. Her face was unmarred, with a crimson crescent just visible on her forehead, and her eyes shone a golden, sparkling hue. 'Who is she?' Kagome wondered.

"Mother will scold us!" She huffed, crossing her arms and glaring across at Sesshoumaru.

When he ignored her, taking her arm and pulling her along with him, she dug in her heels and protested, "Nii-san!"

Kagome gasped. 'What?! She's Sesshoumaru's sister?!' Her brain still reeling in shock, all she managed to think was 'Well, I seem to be a little further back than I expected.'

A/N: I hope you liked that! Please review! I need at least 10 before I update. Do tell me where I can improve and drop me tips. Thanks!


	2. Obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not now, not ever (sobs).

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Here's the second chapter! I apologize for the overly long wait, but our school didn't give us a break and sent us running over the whole country looking at historical sites. Oh yes, Sesshoumaru's VERY out of character in this chapter, but it's on purpose. You'll see why if you keep reading my story! -winks-

**Obsession**

Kagome had barely gotten over her shock before Sesshoumaru turned to his sister and said, "You were the one who wanted to pick the flowers."

"Yes, but mother told us to always stay away from this area." The girl protested.

Sesshoumaru laughed, a warm, genuine sound which made Kagome's jaw go slack again. 'He can laugh?! This is just too weird.'

"Sayuri, what could possibly be here?" He shrugged. "Besides, there's a really big field with lots of flowers you'll like if we continue in this direction." He gestured towards where Kagome was hiding behind the tree.

'Shit!' Kagome looked around wildly, considering climbing a tree. 'They'll see me!' All of a sudden, she realized something strange. 'Hang on. They should have already picked up my scent.' Turning to observe the two of them, she noted that they seemed oblivious to her being there. 'Not good. Something's not right.' She wrung her hands. 'And I thought things couldn't get anymore complicated!' On impulse, she looked down at the Shikon Shards. The circular mark that had been burned onto her chest caught her eye. Frowning, she realized there seemed to be some strange power unknown to her emanating from the mark.

Concentrating on it, Kagome became aware of an immensely powerful force surrounding her. "Woah. How come I never sensed this?" She accidentally wondered out loud.

Immediately, the girl, who Kagome now knew to be Sayuri, dropped the conversation with Sesshoumaru and scanned the forest warily. Turning to him, she asked "Did you hear that?"

Mentally berating herself, Kagome gingerly took a small step back, holding her breath and hoping to the gods that the barrier made her invisible as well.

Unfortunately, her foot came down squarely on an inconspicuous but extremely badly placed dry leaf. The crackling it made soundly loudly into the silent forest and clearing. Kagome winced, glaring daggers at the leaf while biting back a string of curses.

At the same instant, both Sesshoumaru's and Sayuri's gazes snapped to where she was standing. Kagome found herself confronted with two pairs of golden eyes, and she started fervently praying every single prayer her grandfather had taught her.

After what seemed like an eternity (Kagome was turning blue with the lack of air), the siblings finally relaxed. Kagome resisted the urge to heave a huge sigh of relief. 'Thank goodness! They can't see me.'

"Let's move on." Sesshoumaru told Sayuri, who looked extremely unsettled. Seeing that, he added " It might have just been some animal we heard," in an attempt to comfort her.

"I don't think we should go any further." She wasn't convinced. "Let's go back."

"It's ok, idiot." He smacked her lightly on the arm. "Besides, we're almost there."

"No, it just…" Sayuri paused. "It just doesn't feel right. There's something there."

"You're just paranoid." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Everything's fine. Come on!"

Grudgingly, Sayuri gave in and the pair headed in Kagome's direction, to get to the field Sesshoumaru had been talking about. Kagome stood stock-still as they passed within ten feet of her, suddenly realizing that it was her first close up of Sesshoumaru when he was not trying to kill her or Inuyasha.

She was surprised with what she saw.

Instead of the cold, icy exterior she had become accustomed to and feared, here she saw a side of him that could actually feel emotions. The unfeeling mask he always wore in the time she knew him was unbreakable, forged to shield its wearer from hurt and pain. The Sesshoumaru she saw now seemed to her another person entirely. It was only then that she started wondering "why?" Why was he so different from what she knew him to be? What had happened to change him so much?

Kagome, faced with all that she had believed the Taiyoukai to be now being hurled back at her, didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she had no way, and currently no wish, of getting back to her or Inuyasha's times.

It seemed all there was to do was to stick around for the ride.

She trailed Sesshoumaru and Sayuri from a distance, not getting too close to be heard, but always keeping them in sight. Very soon, they arrived at the field Sesshoumaru had been telling Sayuri about. Kagome gasped in delight, before hurriedly clamping her mouth shut again.

The field was full of all sorts of flowers scattered beautifully across it. Sayuri, seemingly sharing Kagome's love of flowers, excitedly dashed into the field, cheerfully picking some lavender coloured flowers as Sesshoumaru languished against a tree trunk, smiling at his sister's antics.

Kagome looked thoughtfully at Sayuri, black hair flowing gently in the slight breeze, angelic as she danced around among the flowers. 'I've never seen her in the Sengoku Jidai and Sesshoumaru certainly never mentioned her before.' She smiled slightly at the sweet innocence of the girl. 'What happened to her? Does Inuyasha know about her?' She shook her head. There were too many questions without answers. Answers that she was going to have to find out for herself.

Kagome was about to relax and enjoy some peace for a while when Sesshoumaru suddenly bolted upright. "Sayuri!" He urgently called to his sister. She looked at him for a moment in confusion but then started in surprise, her brow furrowing in worry. "Damn." She hurried over to Sesshoumaru, asking "What should we do?"

'What? What's going on?' Kagome looked around in bewilderment, not seeing or sensing anything out of the ordinary. A resounding crash from her left told her what she needed to know. 'Shit. A demon?' She looked over and saw what they were up against.

Amidst splintering trees, a huge bear youkai crashed out into the clearing. It sniffed the air a few times before its gaze came to rest on Sesshoumaru and Sayuri. Curling its lips back in a feral snarl, it advanced towards them.

"Sesshoumaru!!" Sayuri screamed. "Run!"

Her brother didn't budge.

"We don't even have our weapons!" She tried to pull him with her, but he stood his ground. "Move you stubborn ass, move!"

"I can deal with it." He shook her off.

"With what?" She grabbed hold of him again. "Your poison claw? You haven't even mastered it yet!"

"I won't run." Sesshoumaru glared at the youkai. Then, without warning, he took off towards it, raising his hand to unleash the green whip. However, still being young and inexperienced as he was in battles, his opponent was too fast for him. The bear youkai struck at Sesshoumaru before he could react, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Shit!" Sayuri ran to help him up. "Are you ok? Oh, Mother and Father are going to kill us! I knew we shouldn't have come."

"Look out!" Sesshoumaru pulled her with him as they avoided the youkai's next swipe.

Kagome, still standing in the shelter of the trees, was clenching her fists so hard her nails were digging into the soft flesh of her palms. 'I have to help them!' Even as she thought that, she knew she could not. Not without giving herself away. And something told her that she had to follow this particular series of events all the way to the end. Being discovered when it had only just started was not an option.

Just as Kagome was fretting so badly she thought she would go crazy, she saw a figure leap into the field, arms raised and ready to strike. A sword glinted in the bright sunlight.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Kagome gasped as she heard the name of the attack she had come to know so well. The blaze of blinding light as the attack was released caused her to shield her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw that the demon had been obliterated, not to mention the fact that there was now yet another person present in the field.

She immediately recognized the first figure, garbed in full battle regalia, as Inu no Taishou, the Dog General, otherwise known as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father. Shocked as she was to be actually seeing Inuyasha's father alive, as the last time she had seen him he had been a carcass, she saw that he was sternly speaking to Sayuri and Sesshoumaru, who were staring abashedly at the ground and defiantly looking up at him respectively. The other figure, a regal white-haired demoness, dressed richly in expensive garments, could only be his mate.

"But Mother-" Sayuri protested against the punishment her mother had just given them. Kagome saw the demoness shake her head and take hold of Sayuri, who looked back at her father pleadingly. Behind his mate's back, Inu no Taishou winked at her and ruffled Sesshoumaru's hair, causing him to glare at his father.

Kagome did not miss how his gaze lingered on his father after he had looked away, awe evident in his features, or how he looked longingly at the Tetsusaiga.

She looked back at the field of flowers, most of which were now destroyed. A sudden sadness gripped her as she understood what she had just seen.

It was the start of Sesshoumaru's obsession with the Tetsusaiga.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Can I pleeease have 10 more reviews before I update?


	3. Of TimeWarps and the Three Swords

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Not now, not ever. (I wish)

A/N: HELLO!!! I am so so so sorry for the really really really late update so I wrote a longer-than-usual chapter. I've been overseas on holiday for a month, and just managed to get my hands on a computer not plagued with viruses. So forgive me please! And review!

**Of Time-Warps and the Three Swords**

'What should I do now?' Kagome frowned, watching the family walk away. 'Should I follow them?'

Pondering, Kagome thought over her options, which were, namely, following them, or staying here for goodness knows how long. Possibly forever. Seeing as there wasn't much of a choice, she took a few steps forward.

'What the-' Kagome gasped in shock, watching as the air in front of her rippled like water. The air suddenly felt thick and heavy, like syrup being poured over her face. She took a breath, but no oxygen was drawn into her lungs. She couldn't breathe. Claustrophobia gripped her as she started panicking.

'What's happening?!' She looked frantically around her, searching for a clue or a sign to explain the phenomenon. Through the constant rippling of the oppressing air, everything was much the same as it was, the lush green of the forest leering back at her unpityingly. She hesitantly inhaled again, but with the same effect. She was breathing, but there was no air to breathe.

Kagome tried to calm herself even as she glared at her surroundings in frustration. 'Inuyasha!' she wished for him now more than ever. Inuyasha would have scolded her for acting like the wimp that she was. Inuyasha would have helped her. Inuyasha would have gotten them _both_ out of this situation. 'Idiot.' Kagome thought bitterly. 'I'm an idiot. Stupid.'

She fiercely stared at the ground in front of her, aware that she would not be able to hold her breath for long. Slipping down to her knees, she suddenly recalled the shikon shards hanging around her neck, and she pulled them out, clenching them in her fist. 'You brought me here.' She willed them to work, to bring her back to Inuyasha and to the world she knew, but they remained the same. 'And for what? To die?!'

Just as she was about to close her eyes, a movement caught her attention. Turning, Kagome squinted and focused on the patch of ground to her left which she was sure had been vacant a few moments ago. A young flower seedling was nestled on the forest floor. As she watched, the seedling started growing before her eyes, flower buds appearing, blooming, and then finally withering back to the ground. Everything around her suddenly burst into action as seasons past, the leaves of the trees turning a resplendent red, yellow and gold before falling as the land was taken over by a blinding blaze of white snow, and then regaining its former spruce greenery.

'Oh my god.' Kagome thought, beginning to grasp the situation she was in. There could only be one explanation for what was happening.

She was going forward in time.

'This just makes my day, doesn't it. I get thrown back to when Sesshoumaru was a kid with a sister. And now I'm being hurtled through to the future by a freaking time-warp thing.' Kagome thought, but was awed by the passage of time through which she was traveling. Feeling immensely relieved now that she actually knew what was happening to her, Kagome heaved a sigh of temporary relief, expelling the last of the air she had before she could stop herself.

She hurriedly tried to draw back the tiny amount of oxygen she had, but found it was gone. 'SHIT! Damn shit!' She cursed, hoping that the 'time-warp' would stop soon.

Numerous seconds later, Kagome was sure she was turning blue with the lack of air. 'I'm gonna die I'm gonna die oh God help me I'm, I'm…here?' All the movements around her had ceased, leaves no longer changing their colours and the growth of the trees grinding to a halt as the forest edged into it's magnificent autumn colours.

Kagome tentatively inhaled, and almost sobbed with joy to find that she could breathe again. As she gulped the fresh air hungrily, she made a mental note to brace herself the next time she was thrown into the future. "You would make things a lot easier if you'd warn me first, you know." She told the shards still clutched in her hand. They merely sparkled in the sunlight filtering through the canopy.

Only now did Kagome look around at her surroundings. She was standing next to the same field she had been, in the exact same spot in the forest. Except, of course, that this was the future. 'My past, their future.' She corrected herself. 'And just what am I supposed to do here?'

"Sesshoumaru, shut up." Sayuri's voice answered Kagome's question and had her ducking for cover until she remembered that she could not be seen. Nevertheless, it wasn't until she was safely under cover in some newly-grown bushes that she looked around her for the two siblings.

They were nowhere to be seen.

'Strange. I'm sure I heard her.' Kagome peeked through the leaves. She strained to see through the small hole in front of her, then nearly had a heart attack when Sesshoumaru's even tone echoed teasingly through the stillness. "What's the matter? Can't stomach the blood, little sister?"

'Oh my goodness,' Kagome thought as she put a hand over her erratically thumping heart. She then slowly, ever so quietly looked up, tracing the source of the voice to where he was perched on a tree branch high above her. Sayuri was seated a similar branch on one of the surrounding trees.

"Of course not." She smirked at her brother. " I just don't appreciate you describing in explicit detail how you ripped that man's head off."

"I apologize for that." Sesshoumaru replied sarcastically.

"Father will be pleased, though." Sayuri smiled, her beautiful face lighting angelically. "That man was one of his most hated adversaries."

Kagome listened to the exchange, keeping as quiet as a mouse. She examined the two siblings. They looked only slightly older, and a little more mature. Sesshoumaru also had his furry pelt on now. She guessed that a few years had passed between the time-warp she had gone through. 'They sure like to hang around here a lot,' She thought before Sesshoumaru's next comment grabbed her attention.

"Do you think Father will give me the Tetsusaiga and Souunga?" He asked his sister, his excitement held in check. "I mean, we did well today. The first time Father sent us out to finish an assignment, and we did it."

Sayuri shrugged. "Why are you so besotted with those swords anyway?"

"Think of the power they hold! They can destroy with ease. The ultimate weapons!" He retorted.

"I don't think so." Sayuri wore a thoughtful expression on her face. "They are not that special. Any sword can kill. But only one sword can save."

"You mean the Tenseiga?" Sesshoumaru scoffed. "It's useless, it can't even cut anything. All it does is heal. How can you favour that over power?"

"Well, maybe you and I value different things." She replied swiftly. Kagome agreed with her. She had never understood Inuyasha's thirst for power, when she thought he was already string enough. The two siblings glared at each other and there was silence for a while, before Sesshoumaru broke it.

"Do you remember that first time we saw Father unleash the Wind Scar?" he asked.

"You mean that time in the field when I was going to pick flowers?" Sayuri chuckled at the memory.

"Yes, then that demon came and I wasn't strong enough to kill it."

"Sesshoumaru, that was over fifty years ago."

'What?!' Kagome reeled in shock. 'Fifty years?! How slowly do these people age? They don't look more than a few years older.' She thought enviously.

"I think it started then." Sesshoumaru was speaking again. "I couldn't get that attack out of my head. It's sheer power…was amazing."

"Yes, it was." Sayuri agreed. "I have never seen Souunga's attack before, though. Father never showed it to us. Did he?" She turned to her brother.

"Well…" He hesitated. "There was one time when you and Mother were away. Father was going to battle some guy and he told me it was too dangerous and wanted me to stay at home."

"And you followed him." It wasn't a question.

"Of course." Sesshoumaru grinned at his sister. "Gokuryuuha was really cool."

Sayuri eyes widened. "Really? How did it look like? Was it like the Wind Scar?"

Sesshoumaru contemplated for a while, before saying,"How about we go back home to the dojo? Father always leaves the swords there after he trains. I'll show you with Souunga."

"You can't!" His sister sounded mortified. "Are you mad?"

"It won't work anyway." He sighed. "Besides, when I tell you about the attack with Souunga there it'll seem more real."

"Yeah right." Sayuri rolled her eyes, but rose from her position anyway. Sesshoumaru followed suit. They leapt to the ground soundlessly in a feat that would have killed any normal human.

"It's really beautiful in here." Sayuri gazed up at the treetops, watching a family of sparrows twitter in one of the branches. "So peaceful."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "Let's have a nice walk back home, then."

'Walk? Did he say walk?' Kagome immediately got to her feet. 'I'll be able to follow them if they're walking.' She tiptoed after them, taking care to keep her eyes open for any crunchy twigs or leaves that might give her away, something that kept her busy the entire time they were in the forest. Sesshoumaru and Sayuri walked in silence, which was only broken by a comment every now and then.

They walked in the forest for hours, never seeming to tire, nor to be in a hurry. Kagome tried to keep track of time by catching glimpses of the sun in its long trek through the sky. Being only human and mortal, she was dead tired by the time the flaming colours of the sky indicated sunset had arrived.

'My feet ache. I ache. I'm thirsty. I need a rest. I want my bicycle. I need Inuyasha for a piggy-back ride. I really want a warm bath.' Kagome listed gloomily as they continued walking. 'WHEN WILL WE GET THERE?'

"That was fun." Sayuri chirped from in front of Kagome, who found herself wondering how anybody could be so cheerful after walking for an eternity. "Pity the forest ends here. Its lovely."

All Kagome could think when she heard this was 'Good riddance.'

She watched as the edge of the forest grew nearer and nearer, and squinted for a better view of the outside, her impatience growing. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru and Sayuri were obscuring her line of sight, and she could not exactly plough through both of them for a better view.

As a result, she had to stifle a groan when they stepped out of the forest and into a huge open plain with no sign of any structure resembling a house in a 10 mile radius. 'More walking?!'

However, to her surprise, Sesshoumaru and Sayuri had stopped walking. Kagome sidled up closer to them, in case they decided to take off suddenly, leaving her stranded. She started devising the best ways of how to grab on to Sesshoumaru's fluffy pelt in case he suddenly flew off.

"You do it." He told Sayuri, who nodded once and extended her right hand. She closed her eyes, concentrating, and a small window opened in the air in front of her. At least, what Kagome thought was a window, until she realized that she could see part of a building through it. Only then did it strike her that a barrier she could not see was surrounding the entire plain, and that Sayuri had just opened a small entryway for them.

She had already stepped through the barrier, and Sesshoumaru was doing the same. Kagome hurried up to the hole in the barrier and, carefully, to avoid hitting Sesshoumaru, squeezed in before the barrier reformed. Kagome's jaw dropped as she took in the building she now beheld.

It was enormous.

A huge palace spanned out in front of her, surrounded by an immensely tall wall. A beautifully designed gate was visible in front of her, with a multitude of guards, all demons, guarding its entrance. They all bowed low to Sesshoumaru and Sayuri, who took no notice of them and smiled politely respectively.

Kagome kept close behind them as they passed through the gate, then hastily put some distance between them again. She followed them as they passed a well-kept garden, which encircled the main house, and a small fountain before they entered the main building navigated so many twists and turns in the corridors they caused Kagome's head to spin. The constant bowing of the servants they encountered did no good either.

Finally, Sesshoumaru and Sayuru stopped outside two double-doors, sliding them open and entering a large, high-ceilinged dojo. A large space for training and practicing was in the middle of the room. Against the wall along one side of the room was a set of bone armour, menacing spikes protruding out of its finely crafted sides, Inuyasha's fire-rat haori, and of course, the three swords.

The Tetsusaiga, Souunga and Tenseiga were rested against the wall, looking absolutely harmless. Sesshoumaru and Sayuri made their way across the room to the swords. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru reached for Souunga, then hesitated, and slowly stretched out his hand for the Tetsusaiga instead. He watched impassively as its barrier repelled him, holding on, refusing to relinquish it until he set it back gently and let go, wincing slightly.

Sayuri watched her brother, her eyes unfathomable. Kagome thought she looked almost sad.

Sesshoumaru quickly picked up Souunga and turned to face his sister, features set defiantly, daring her to say something. She only smiled and said, "So, tell me about Souunga's attack."

Sesshoumaru relaxed, and drew Souunga from its sheathe, placing it on the floor. "Well, I was-" He was cut off by Sayuri.

"Wait." She told him. "Let me spar with you."

She gracefully bent and took the Tenseiga, unsheathing it smoothly, before turning to face Sesshoumaru again.

"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru's lips held a hint of a smile.

"Bring it on." She replied.

Sesshoumaru's attack was so fast it seemed a blur to Kagome, who had sneaked over and pressed herself against the opposite wall. However, Sayuri's reflexes were just as quick as she blocked the attack, the two swords meeting in a metallic clash.

They then followed through with a series of attacks and counter-attacks, Sesshoumaru describing his Father's battle-scene and Sayuri asking questions about anything that she was dissatisfied with.

Kagome watched in amazement as they whirled around the dojo, trading blows. At last, Sesshoumaru disengaged from the fight, still describing the battle "Then, Father finally used Gokuryuuha, like this." He brought Souunga over his head, then swung it downwards, yelling "GOKURYUUHA!!!" Sayuri laughed, but stopped abruptly as the purple winds of Souunga's deadly attack suddenly erupted from the sword, still held in Sesshoumaru's grip and crashed towards her in an unstoppable tide.

A/N: Muahahaha well that's it! I hope you liked it! And Review!


	4. New Ties

A/N: ARGH! I am so so so sorry for the LATE update! I've just switched schools and the new one is CRAZY! Thank you everyone for reviewing again! Enjoy this latest chapter! Feel free to correct me on any mistakes I make, too. And review! –puppy eyes-

I also realized I left you all at a cliffy! You can kill me, flame me, whatever I am so sorry!

Anyway, after you've decided what to do to the poor author, on with the story!

**New Ties**

"No!" Sesshoumaru's face held utter shock as he stood helpless, watching his sister. Sayuri, having no time to dodge the unexpected attack, held Tenseiga up in front of her in an attempt to shield herself from it.

Moments later, she was engulfed by the attack, which continued on right through the wall of the dojo, wreaking havoc on the building, before smashing into the next.

Kagome watched in horror as the dust and flying debris filled the air. Shielded as she was in her mysterious barrier, she was unscathed. Struggling to see through the choking haze, she dimly made out Sesshoumaru rushing into the wreckage of the dojo.

When the dust finally settled enough to see, Kagome frantically searched for Sesshoumaru and Sayuri. Spotting them, she moved closer, then gasped in horror as she saw Sayuri's state.

Sesshoumaru was supporting his sister in his arms. She was bleeding badly, and unconscious. Kagome realized Tenseiga must have blocked the attack slightly, shielding her from the worst injuries. Receiving a hit from Souunga's attack at this point-blank range would have ripped her apart.

The next thing she knew, Inu no Taishou had arrived, running towards his son and daughter.

"Get her to the infirmary." His voice was tight as he faced his son, concern masking his face as he saw Sayuri's condition.

Sesshoumaru gently lifted Sayuri, taking care not to aggravate her injuries. They both swiftly disappeared, presumably headed towards the infirmary.

'Oh no.' Kagome found herself alone, and faced with another dilemma. 'Where is the infirmary?' She quickly that, since the infirmary was certainly not here, she would just have to try her luck with the other buildings.

She ran out of the dojo, or what was left of it, and stopped short at the sight of the destruction.

The structures around the dojo were devastated, the intricately carved pillars and rooftops destroyed. Kagome could clearly see the path of carnage Gokuryuuha had wrecked. Servants and attendants were fleeing from the site.

It was then that Kagome realized the air in front of her had taken on the appearance of liquid water, rippling slowly.

'OH NO!!' Kagome quickly took a big gulp of air, holding it in her lungs. Things started happening more quickly this time, as the whole area visible to her blurred, distinct shapes melding together and fading away. After a few seconds things started swimming back into focus, and Kagome found the air had regained its ability to store oxygen.

'That was fast.' She mused. Looking around again, it was becoming customary to do that, she found that she was in a quiet room with a large bed against a wall, gauzy curtains lightly draped above it.

'Wow, now I can teleport.' Kagome thought, cautiously edging forward. 'This has to be the infirmary.'

Sure enough, as she got closer, she could see Sayuri's pale form lying in the bed. Her chest was bandaged, as was her left arm and thigh.

Light footsteps behind her alerted Kagome to another person's presence. Spinning around, she saw Sesshoumaru walk over to Sayuri's bedside.

He gazed at her for a while, before sitting himself on the edge of her bed with a grace Kagome deeply envied. She silently fumed to herself over her lack of balancing skills.

A servant entered the room, carrying a glass of water. Stopping short as she saw Sesshoumaru, she hastily bowed, almost sloshing the water over the rim of the glass. He took no notice, dismissing her as he took the glass himself.

Sayuri stirred as he set the glass on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, reaching for the glass again and passing it over to her.

"Like a piece of crap." She grinned.

"Sorry." Sesshoumaru sighed. "I had no idea the attack would work."

"Of course not. You should have seen the look on your face." Sayuri laughed weakly. "Priceless."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly, eyes narrowing at his sister, but then relaxed. Sayuri took a sip of water, toying with the smooth glass.

"How bad?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, before shaking his head. "We're going to have to move."

"Damn." Sayuri sighed. "To which one?"

Kagome gaped. 'They _are_ talking about their homes, right?'

"The one near to the ocean." Sesshoumaru told Sayuri.

"Oh." She seemed pleased. "I always liked that one."

Kagome sweat-dropped. 'I guess they're just very rich…"

All three of them turned as the door to the room opened again. This time, Inu no Taishou came in, with his mate just behind him. They both went to Sayuri, Sesshoumaru rising to allow them to approach her bedside.

"Father, Mother." Sayuri smiled at them.

"Are you feeling better?" Her mother asked.

Sayuri nodded. "Yes."

Inu no Taishou leveled his gaze at them. "I do hope you both will never attempt such a foolish act again."

"But Father, we thought Gokuryuuha wouldn't work." Sesshoumaru tried to reason. "We were just sparring."

"And look where it landed Sayuri." His father growled.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I understand."

The Dog General looked at his son for a few more moments before turning to address both of them.

"Well, since you made sure that this place is now most unsuitable for us to continue staying in, your mother and I have decided that we are going to move to another one of our mansions, the summer residence." He paused. "Any objections?"

The siblings shook their heads.

"We will wait for Sayuri's wounds to heal before moving."

"It's alright, I'm fine." She protested.

Her father shook his head. "You can barely stand. And don't try." He stopped her, seeing she was about to attempt to get off the bed.

"We will settle everything." The demoness, whose name Kagome still didn't know, assured them. "And we will head to the new house in a few days."

"Get some rest." Inu no Taishou told Sayuri. "Sesshoumaru…"

"I'll stay with her."

"I will stay with them for a while as well." His mate told him. "You go ahead first."

Inu no Taishou nodded, patting Sayuri's head lightly before exiting the room.

Sesshoumaru stared at the closed door for a few seconds before speaking up in a tone Kagome had never heard before.

"Mother. Is Father…mad at me?" He asked, looking at the demoness with wide eyes.

She smiled at him, gesturing at him to sit on the bed next to her. "Don't worry, your father is just worried about Sayuri."

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru looked down, not meeting his mother's gaze. 'This is the most unsure I've ever seen him.' She mused thoughtfully.

"I'll be fine," Sayuri told her brother. "Then everything will be back to normal."

"But…"

"Sesshoumaru." She told him firmly. "None of us blame you."

He sighed. "Alright."

Their mother looked at both of them and chuckled lightly.

"What?" They both turned to her.

"You've both grown up." She smiled brightly. "A little." She added.

"Huh." Sayuri huffed. "Not him. That one…" She pointed at her brother. "That one is still stuck somewhere halfway though pu-"

"If you complete that word I _will_ kill you." Sesshoumaru glared at her.

Their mother laughed again, the tense atmosphere somewhat dissipated. "But I guess some things are still the same."

"Mother, I remember when we were a little younger, you used to tell us tales, stories." Sayuri wistfully looked at the demoness. "Could you tell us one now? Seeing as none of us are going anywhere soon."

"You're still a baby." Sesshoumaru teased her.

"Shut up. You liked the stories more than me." She countered.

"I did not-" He stopped at the hurt look on his mother's face. "Well, I…"

The demoness' face broke into a smile. "Let's just get on with the story shall we?"

Kagome leaned in slightly to hear her better, curious as to what the tale was about. Something seemed to be smothering her hearing, the words becoming fainter. She caught a word, "…angels", before her surroundings became a mesmerizing whirl as she shut her eyes and was sucked into another time-warp.

"We're here!"

Kagome snapped her eyes open again. 'The time-warps seem to be getting faster.' She watched as the rippling air stilled and became normal again. She found herself standing at the entrance of a mansion, similar to the one she had just left.

"Sayuri!"

Kagome looked to her left and saw Sayuri run to catch up with the rest of her family, who were already nearing her.

Just then, the door behind her opened, and a beautiful woman stepped out. She bowed low to Inu no Taishou and his mate, her long black hair falling over her shoulders. "My Lord, welcome back to your palace." She spoke softly, her tone elegant. "My Lady." She inclined her head to the demoness again, who nodded to her.

Kagome, who was observing them closely, noticed a slight shift in expression on the demoness' face, although she couldn't quite place it.

The lady then bowed to Sesshoumaru as well as Sayuri.

"I see you have kept this place in good condition." Inu no Taishou looked approvingly at her.

"I am glad you think that." The lady said. "I did my best."

As they went past her, Sayuri paused, looking back. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I do not know your name." She told the lady, who smiled back at her.

"My name is Izayoi."

A/N: Yay! What will happen next? Reviews please! –puppy eyes- You know I love those. I'll try my best to update sooner too!


	5. Tides of Betrayal

A/N: Thanks to all your reviews, I have been motivated to update again! Enjoy!

**Tides of Betrayal**

"_My name is Izayoi."_

Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from gasping aloud in shock. 'I-Izayoi?' She stared at the beautiful lady in front of her. 'Impossible.'

Sayuri had nodded to Izayoi gracefully, before walking past her. Sesshoumaru ignored the lady totally, waiting for Sayuri to catch up with him, the two of them entering the mansion together after Inu no Taishou and their mother.

Izayoi remained outside, and Kagome shook herself out of her reverie to study the woman whom she had heard so little about, yet whose presence lingered on even a few hundred years later in the future.

Her features were delicate and exquisite and a ghost of a smile seemed to dance around the edges of her lips. Her eyes, so unlike those of a certain silver-haired hanyou, held the same tenderness she had sometimes caught a glimpse of in his eyes.

'This is… Inuyasha's mother.' Kagome still couldn't believe that she was looking at the same person whose grave she had visited in Inuyasha's time. She wanted to reach out to her, to do… something. But she held herself in place. It wouldn't do for her to scare the daylights out of the lady.

The air rippled, and the now-familiar heavy sensation of liquid air pressed down over Kagome.

'No! Wait!' She looked back at Izayoi. 'Please. A little longer!' Kagome thought frantically, but to avail. She watched as the lady's face faded slowly, as she was taken over by the kaleidoscopic whirl of a time-warp.

'But… I might never see her again.' Kagome sighed. 'I wanted to know more.'

Her surroundings swam back into focus around her. 'Hmm?' Kagome looked around. She was standing exactly at the spot she had just left, except that it was now the early evening. Izayoi was no longer in front of her either.

Wondering what she was supposed to do, Kagome tentatively took a few steps up to the front door pressed her ear against it, only to be met with silence. 'No one's here?' She mused. Slowly shifting her hand, she was about to push the door open when someone burst out of the mansion, throwing Kagome back and making her land unceremoniously on the ground with a thud. Biting back quiet curses and insults at whoever had just knocked her down, she looked up and froze in place.

Sesshoumaru was standing right in front of her, his eyes locked onto hers, staring straight into them. Kagome forgot to breathe. His gaze held her piercingly, and she was unable to pull her eyes away.

'He can …see me?' She watched as he shifted his gait, coming towards where she was still on her butt in an extremely undignified position. A frown marred his features for a split second and he tilted his head slightly, as though trying to catch her scent. Sesshoumaru advanced on her, reaching out his hand, and Kagome shut her eyes tightly. 'Oh no!'

"Sesshoumaru!" Sayuri's voice cut through the silence. Kagome pried her eyelids open again and saw that Sesshoumaru's hand had stopped inches away from her face.

Sayuri appeared at the doorstep with their mother, and beckoned to him. "Come on! We have to be back before dinner!" She paused, noticing his awkward position. "What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the area where Kagome was situated once more before withdrawing his hand and shrugging. "Nothing." He told her. "Just thought I heard something."

He turned and made his way over to his mother and sister, and together they left the mansion toward their unknown destination.

'Where are they going?' Kagome wondered as she slowly let out a sigh of relief, getting rid of the tension that had built up. 'That was too close. Much too close.'

She shakily got up, dusting herself off. Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, she went back to the front door, and found it slightly ajar. Thinking that there was no harm in exploring a little, she pushed the door open a little more so that she could slip into the mansion.

Its interior was not that much unlike the previous mansion she had been in. It looked luxurious and very richly decorated, and was extremely beautiful. She wistfully looked around, admiring the ornamented furniture. 'Very damn rich.' She decided.

Kagome was trying to decide where to go when she saw a slight movement off to her right, behind a door which opened into one of the many corridors in the mansion. Her heart skipped a beat. 'Who…?' She hurried over to the door and slowly peered around it.

'Izayoi.' Kagome saw the lady walking down the long hallway, pausing for a moment to admire a flower which had sprung on the branch of a tree. Kagome was once again reminded of the other woman's beauty as she watched her lift her hand up to caress the petals of the flower tenderly.

"Izayoi."

Kagome jumped and finally realized that she had not been the only one observing the lady. Izayoi had also been surprised, as she gasped and turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Inu no Taishou." A light red dusted her cheeks as she averted her eyes, bowing slightly at the Dog General. He was casually leaning against a doorframe near Kagome, dressed without his armor for once, and she was shocked by the intensity in his eyes as he gazed at the mortal woman in front of him. "Come here." He beckoned to Izayoi, who looked up, a frown marring her face.

"It's alright." He assured her. "Nobody's here."

'What?!' Kagome was stunned. 'Bastard! You have a mate! A mate who is out with your children and you are going to cheat on her for…' Something suddenly clicked in Kagome's mind, albeit a little late. 'A mortal woman.' Her eyes widened. 'Inuyasha's mother and Inu no Taishou. His father.' She mentally whacked herself. 'How could I forget? Without this…' She watched as Izayoi shyly made her way over and as Inu no Taishou stroked her face tenderly. 'Without this…' He gently embraced her, and captured her lips in a kiss. 'There would…' He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into the room, shutting the door.

'There would be no Inuyasha.'

She sighed. 'But this just feels… wrong.' Her thoughts went to Sesshoumaru and Sayuri. To their mother. Kagome had sometimes wondered why Sesshoumaru had never brought his mother up when she had seen him in Inuyasha's time, and she had the feeling she was going to find out. She made her way back to the front door of the mansion, not knowing what else to do. She sat down on the steps leading up to the porch, deep in her own thoughts.

After ten minutes of nothing happening, Kagome was starting to get a little worried. 'No time-warps this time? Am I supposed to be doing something else?'

As if on cue, there was a sudden strong gust of wind, and Sesshoumaru, Sayuri and their mother appeared in front of her.

Not for the first time that day, Kagome almost suffered from a heart-attack. 'Why are they so goddamn fast?' She scrambled out of the way.

"Wait for me here. I'll get it and be right back." The demoness was telling the two siblings. Apparently they had forgotten something.

Kagome trailed behind her as the white-haired lady pushed the door open and made her way into the mansion. Upon seeing her turn to the very door to the right which led to the same corridor Kagome had left not too long ago, the weight of the situation at hand struck Kagome hard.

'She's going to find out!' Kagome panicked. 'There's no way they can be done in such a short time.' She debated on the course of action she should take. 'What should I do?'

The demoness had already stepped through the doorway, and was walking down the corridor.

Kagome wanted to reach out to stop her, but she knew that she could not alter the course of history. She tried to convince herself that this was the way things should happen, _had_ happened. She watched as the white-haired lady took a few steps more steps, before she froze in place. She remained motionless for a few more moments, and her head snapped to the door which Izayoi and Inu no Taishou had disappeared behind.

'She can smell their scent.' Kagome realized. A look of profound sorrow and hurt flitted across the demoness' face before it was replaced with an emotionless mask. She stepped forward slightly and reached for the doorknob, as if to catch the two lovers in their deed, but then clenched her fist tightly and turned away, walking swiftly back towards where Kagome was still standing, transfixed, in the doorway.

As she shifted to one side to allow the demoness to pass without brushing against her, Kagome could have sworn she saw something sparkling in the light of the setting sun. She felt tears welling up in her own eyes, feeling pity for the demoness and sympathizing with the grief she knew the lady had to be feeling.

Everything dissolved into a myriad of colors.

When Kagome managed to blink away the tears so that her vision was clear again, she found herself in another setting entirely. It was a barren hilltop, somewhere she had never seen before, with a few lumps in the earth's surface, some with flowers resting on top of them. She saw two people at the very top of the hill, one of them standing, and the other one on their knees. As she approached, the silver and black hair and familiar garments made it clear to her that the two people were Sesshoumaru and Sayuri.

Finally, she drew level with the two siblings, the gentle breeze tossing her hair lightly. Sesshoumaru was standing over Sayuri, an unreadable expression on his face. Sayuri was kneeling on the ground, some small white flowers held loosely in her hands, which were soiled and dirty. Even as she watched, Sayuri slowly put the flowers on the mound they were in front of, patting them into place.

"Mother…" She whispered so softly Kagome could hardly catch the words. It was only then she realized where she was.

This place…

It was a graveyard.

A/N: Yay the chapter's up! So review review! Oh and by the way, Sesshoumaru's mother in this story is not the same as in the original manga, so that's why the story is as it as. I also do not know her name, and shall refrain from making one up :D I hope this is agreeable with everybody. Feel free to give me feedback!


	6. Apologies

A/N: And once again, I have failed to update for an eternity! My sincerest apologies, everybody, but being a student is extremely time-consuming. -frets- This is the next chapter! Enjoy it! And I'm so sorry if you had to re-read my whole story! And I decided to make this chapter short, so the next one will be coming right after.

**Apologies **

"_This place… it was a graveyard."_

As the realization struck Kagome, she crept closer to Sesshoumaru and Sayuri, who were absorbed in their own thoughts.

'How could this happen?' Kagome thought, horrified.

She looked at the small mound in front of her, the remains of a once beautiful being, and felt bitterness tinged with sadness. Looking at Sayuri, she saw tears slip silently down her cheeks, falling to the ground in front of her mother's grave. "Why?" Sayuri bowed her head. "Mother… Why?"

Kagome couldn't stand to watch her grief, so she looked to Sesshoumaru instead. Unlike Sayuri, he showed no emotion. His face was set firmly, devoid of any hint of feeling. She had seen that face before. Stoic, impenetrable. It scared her. Not because she thought he was a monster, for not grieving over the death of one so close to him. Not because she was afraid of his lack of emotions.

Sesshoumaru was becoming the person she knew him to be in the future.

Even as Kagome was pondering over her own thoughts, she sensed a shift in the atmosphere as Sayuri suddenly snapped to attention, standing up. "Sesshoumaru." She stood up, hastily wiping her tears away. "He's coming."

She looked at her brother, undecided on what to do. 'Who is it?' Kagome wondered. It seemed she was about to find out.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Sayuri, and tilted his head to the sky. "Let him come." His tone was cold, chilling. Kagome felt herself tense at this familiarity of the voice.

"Are you sure?" Sayuri looked at him worriedly. "Perhaps-"

"We stay." Sesshoumaru stated with finality, and she nodded.

'Who-?' Kagome wasn't allowed to finish her thought before an orb of pulsing light entered her line of vision. It came to rest right in front of them, and Kagome brought her hand up to shield her eyes from its dazzling brightness. When the light finally faded off, she lowered her hand, not sure what she was about to see. An enemy, perhaps?

Her jaw dropped.

"Brother!" She heard Sayuri gasp.

Inu no Taishou was standing near Sayuri, looking calmly at Sesshoumaru, who had his sword out at his father's throat.

"Well, my son." He raised an eyebrow. "This is certainly a very warm welcome."

"Don't give me that shit." Sesshoumaru snarled, and Kagome flinched. This was definitely not looking good.

"Sesshoumaru…" Sayuri tried to placate her brother, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"You… you bastard!" He choked out at his father. "If you hadn't gone with that woman, Mother would be here. Alive!" He whirled around to face Sayuri. "He's the reason why Mother is dead. She only killed herself because of him. You know that. How can you defend him?"

Sayuri cast her gaze to the ground, silent.

Kagome found her mind reeling with the new information. 'Suicide? Because of Izayoi?' Impossible. It couldn't be. And yet it was.

"Will you kill me here, then?"

Inu no Taishou asked Sesshoumaru quietly. Any trace of humor had vanished. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, neither backing down, until Sesshoumaru finally turned his gaze away. He slowly lowered his sword.

"I will not." He sheathed the sword. "But I hope your death will be slow and painful," he spat bitterly. He looked at Inu no Taishou again, his impassive mask finally falling away. In its place was a youth again, lost, hurting. "I hope you burn in hell." He said, his voice quivering ever so slightly.

Even as Inu no Taishou took a step towards his son, Sesshoumaru turned and walked down the hill, away from him.

Inu no Taishou looked towards Sayuri. She had not moved from her spot, and as she saw her father turn to her, she met his gaze sadly, shaking her head. Then, she too turned away, following Sesshoumaru.

Kagome watched until the two of them were out of sight, before looking at the great Dog General again. He had been watching them too, and she saw that he wore a pained expression. At length, he went to the small mound which held the remains of his late wife, and knelt down in front of it as Sayuri had. He looked skywards, his lips moving in the formation of words the wind snatched away. "…I'm sorry" were the only two words Kagome managed to catch. Inu no Taishou put his face in his hands. When he looked up again, she was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "I never meant for it to happen like this."

And the world before her disappeared into a blur of shapes and colors.


End file.
